


Death is only the beginning.

by TheFictionalBlogger



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFictionalBlogger/pseuds/TheFictionalBlogger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roses are red,<br/>The pavement was gray.<br/>I’m missing you, Sherlock.<br/>Why couldn’t you stay?</p><p>My interpretation of what happend after The Reichenbach Fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An unfinished confession.

**Author's Note:**

> This the first fanfic I ever wrote so I' m really nervous. :D  
> I hope you like it and if you have any comments, please let me know.  
> It could really help me for future fanfics.  
> Also English isn't my first language so sorry for any spelling mistakes :s

Roses are red,  
The pavement was gray.  
I’m missing you, Sherlock.  
Why couldn’t you stay?

 

An unfinished confession.

“You are wrong you know. You do count. You have always counted and I have always trusted you. But you are right. I’m not okay.”  
“Tell me what’s wrong.”  
“Molly, I think I’m gong to die.”  
“What do you need?”  
“If I wasn’t everything you think I am, everything I think i am, would you still want to help me?”   
“What do you need?”  
“You!”  
“Me?!”  
“Yes, you Molly. No one, not even John could help me with this. This is between you and me. I has never occured to me before but you are the one constant thing in my life. You were there when I needed you and you stayed even after I said those horrible things to you.   
I still regret saying that to you and I will not forgive myself for it. But it didn’t make any sense back then but it does now. I can’t live without you, Molly. I may be the clever dedective in the funny hat, who’s being annoying as hell as John would say, but even the chemistry of love remains a mystery to me.”  
“Love, you actually said love?”  
“Yes, why wouldn’t I?”  
“I don’t know, it’s just…you will never know how much this means to me.”  
“Someone once said love is a dangerous disadvantage and sentiment is often found on the losing side. He could never have been more wrong. Loving you brings up the best in me, Molly because that’s what you are. The best of everything. And knowing that you love me back would make me the happiest man on earth.”  
“I should say that that doesn’t sound to bad.”  
“So, you’re answer is yes?”  
“Well, deduce this for me, will you. I recaintly dumped a gay IT-guy, named Jim by the way, who turned out to a criminal mastermind who likes to blow up people in his spare time. He also had a thing for pools as I recall. And now the one man who has never left my thoughts for the past 3 years is asking me to make him the happiest man in the world by saying that I love him.   
What should I do, Sherlock?”  
“Put the best man out of his misery so maybe he can become a good one alongside the woman he loves.”  
“Then my answer is yes,I love you! I am absolutely and completely in love with you!!”

 

And they kissed, it was a kiss of true, meaningfull love. Their feelings for each other were sealed with another act of love. But none the less: even love couldn’t stop the danger that came in the form of Moriarty. The Final Problem needed to be fixed. Someone owed him a fall.   
Sherlock knew in that moment, when he was holding Molly in his arms, that he would never have this oppertunity again so he said to her:…


	2. She completed him. & Life continues none the less.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after you say 'I love you' ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2 and 3. I posted both of them because otherwise the chapters would too short.  
> Hope you like it!!

She completed him.

“I love you, Molly Hooper.” And although he wasn’t sure that she had heard him, he left very quietly to deal with his last case, his final problem. And just before he closed the door behind him he heard her whispering: “I love you too, Sherly.” And he would never forget her cute little giggle that totally completed him.

 

The story ends…?

And of course we all know how the story ends. But is it the end?  
Yes, we saw Sherlock jump of a roof in the hope he coud save his friends and his one true love.   
We saw his friends at his funeral. We even saw him, at least we thought. But it was merely a reflection of what John hoped to see.  
The man who was his friend. The man with that mysteriously genius face with the high cheekbones.. God, how much he wanted to punch that face. He never fully forgave his friend for what he had done. But then again John had never known the full truth. He had never known the real reason of his friends suicide. But above all he wished that Sherlock would put an end to this drama.  
He wished that Sherlock would return as soon as possible. Not only for him but also for Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade, for Anderson, even if it was just to annoy him. And especially for Molly.   
The poor girl had been devastated by the news of his death. Possibly even more than John.   
And John knew exactly why.

 

But life continues none the less.   
2012

With much regret all of these people realised that Sherlock wasn’t coming back. He was really gone, he was dead. Having to accept this gave John and Molly a very hard time but Sherlock wasn’t gone completely. A couple of weeks after the funeral Molly came with some shocking but wonderfull news. She was expecting Sherlock’s child. John and Mrs. Hudson were there to help in any way they could. Nine months after the tragic fall, a little babyboy named   
Conan Hamish Holmes was born. He was his mothers greatest treasure. John became an uncle to him, Mrs. Hudson was his beloved granny.


	3. Into the Future.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The year is 2032. What happened in the 20 years that have passed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi you guys! :D Here is chapter 3.   
> Hope you like it!

Into the future.  
2032

The little babyboy grew up te be a healthy and happy youngman an soon he became the spitting image of his father: the same clever, dedetuctive brain, the cheekbones, the curly hair but he also had the naïve, kind and impulsive side of his mother.   
His mother always said that his father and he were the only men that she had been in love with from the first moment she saw them. And they loved her back by all means.  
Conan knew that his father died to keep Molly and his friends save and therefore also him.  
Uncle John often said to him: “You’re father was a hero. Although he never believed in them.”  
Good old uncle John. He had been lost for quite a while when he suddenly met Mary and everything changed for him. That happend back in 2014. She brought him back to life.  
They got married a year later and they are still happily together with their two sons.  
But it wasn’t all joy and happiness. Conans granny Mrs. Hudson died in 2018. He was only 6 years old.   
She used to tell him stories about his father and John and their adventures. 

 

She was the only one who ever told him about his uncle Mycroft. Conan had asked his mother or John about Mycroft on multiple occasions but they refused to talk about him.   
They said that Mycroft sincerely cared for his brother but that he had also brought him to his grave. And that they could never forgive him for that. 

But they weren’t the only ones who couldn’t forgive. Mycroft never forgave himself either. A few days after Sherlock’s death, he resigned from the British Government and was never seen again…


	4. Present Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is 21 year old Conan doing now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, here's the forth and final chapter of Death is only the Beginning.  
> Hope you like it! :D

Present Day.  
Christmas Day 2033

A 21 year old Conan steps out onto the pavement in front of his apartment at 221B Baker Street. He had been living there for over a year now. When the former renters moved out, Conan moved in right away. It was the perfect place for him. He even planned a party later this day to celebrate this and of course to celebrate Christmas. But, although he enjoyed being alone, he had always preferred company. And living on your own wasn’t exactly cheap. But first of all he had to work. "Without work my brain rots" he thought by himself.  
He hailed a cab to go to Scotland Yard. Following into his fathers footsteps he now worked as a consulting dedective. The only one in the world because his father invented the job.

 

Little does he know that later that day he will meet a certain Rachel Brook. Who will come to ask him about sharing the flat at 221B. Having deduced her within 2 minutes, already considering her as a friend, he will invite her to his party. 

And who knows were that might lead…?

 

Epilogue.

And of course you, dear reader, will already know what will happen.  
You can already see that history is repeating itself and that this is the beginning of a lifelong friendship.  
A friendship between Conan Holmes and Rachel Brook.  
 **Brook & Holmes: bloggerdedectives.**

And luckily this time it **will** be a livelong friendship.

 

_The End? ___

 


End file.
